Mine!
by the Words the Ocean Whispers
Summary: Ra decides that he wants Daniel as a consort, will Daniel become the lover of the man that keeps him as a slave and intends to destroy him homeworld, or will Daniel escape and defeat Ra? slash Ra/Daniel rated M for a reason.


**Chapter One **

**Rencarnation**

**Warning: This is a slash story Daniel/Ra **

**Summary: Daniel meets Ra for the first time.**

underlined = in goa'uld

**

* * *

**

**Ra P.O.V**

In front of me were two humans of the Tau'ri, one seemed to be a soldier and the false god who dared to pretend to be Ra. The guards kneeled to me and removed their headdressings and then I did the same.

The Tau'ri soldier took a staff weapon from one of the guards, I found it amussing that he thought he could harm me. As he aimed the staff weapon, the children ran in front of me. In the fight that followed that false god was killed. I had the soldier placed in the pit so that I could deal with him later.

I knew that simply showing the people that their false god was dead would not remove their doubt in me, so I placed him in my sarcougphagus, he would live again and show subservience to me.

First I would have him kill his Tau'ri friends, and when they were dead, then the false god would live to serve me, yes I liked that idea.

* * *

**Daniel P.O.V**

I woke up with the lid of what looked suspiciously like a coffin lifting up off the 'bed' that I was sleeping in. I sat up, and realised that the wound on my side that I was sure had killed me was completely gone. I was still wearing my glasses, so I could see a child holding a cat, he laughing at me.

I stood up and tried to walked towards the child, but he ran off, I followed him and eventually he led me into a large room that was filled with translucent red curtains. There I saw Ra leaving a large bath.

Ra and all of those kids he surrounded himself with, wandered off into another room, I followed, and I decided that since Ra seemed to be content to allow that smirk he gave to be the only comunication between us, I would start a conversation.

I knew that Ra wouldn't know how to speek English, so I decided to test my knowledge of the language that I had been practicing with Sha'uri.

"I was dead?" Ra turned and smirked at Daniel.

"Your bodies, so easy to repair. You have advanced much... harnessed the power of the atom." Ra said as the children finished putting the jewelry on his hands.

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"You should not have reopened the gate. Soon, I will send your weapon back to your world... with a shipment of our mineral... which will increase your weapon's destructive power... a hundredfold!" Ra said smugly.

"Why would you do that?"

"I created your civilisation. Now I will destroy it! But before my workers question my authority...you will prove that I am their one god... by killing your companions."

"If I refuse?" Ra stood up and walked over to me

"Then I will destroy you... and all who have seen you. There can only be one Ra!" Ra said as he took the medalion that Catherine gave me. "Did you really think that you could replace me?"

"I was not trying to replace you, I was given that medalion as a good luck charm, and the local people thought that it meant that I was a god, that I was you, I never told them to worship me"

"Then tell me, who would presume to have the right to steal my things, userp my power"

"No, Catherine, she didn't steal it, she, her father studied the past, and he found that medalion along several other artifacts" Ra seemed to be scanning me. Several of the adult slaves came in and started piling the table with food.

"Well then I might just decide to let you live, as a slave of course. For now... however sit, eat with me, and tell me of your home world" Ra said as he elegantly sat down on the chair that was already in the room, a slave then brought a stool for me to sit on, I stumbled to sit down, Ra smirked at my clumsyness.

"Will you really force me to kill my friends?"

"I am a god, I am to be obeyed... Why?" Ra asked as he picked up a piece of orange meat.

"Well... I, its just that... I've never killed anyone, I'm not sure I can"

"Do not worry I'll give you a weapon, all you have to do is aim and fire, simple"

"That's not what I meant God I've never met someone who didn't have any understanding of morality before" Ra raised an eyebrow.

"What lanuage is that?"

"English, its called English"

"Did you learn, English as a first language?"

"Yes, actually, I've only started learning this language, your language, since I arrived here"

"And how long have you and the others from the Tau'ri been here?"

"Oh just a few days" Ra looked genuinely surprised when he said.

"You learn quickly"

"Yeah, well... languages is what I'm good at, its probably the only part of my career that people don't laugh at"

"Laugh, I enjoy a joke as much as the next Sun God, so tell me, what is it about your occupation that amusses people?"

"I study the past, and come up with thoeries about what happened in the past that happened too long ago for anyone to remember it, and everyone else in my field to laughs at me because of my theories about how the pyramids were built as landing platforms for alien spaceships." I gestured towards the room surrounding us "Well, who's laughing now" Ra smiled, he pushed a plate filled with more of the strangely orange meat towards me.

"Tell me False God, for how long has the stargate been unburried?"

"Daniel, my name is Daniel, and it was found a few decades a ago, and people have been trying to figure it out ever since" I said as I summoned the courage to try the strange orange meat, which actually tasted like a cross between beef and pineapple, but dispite the weird flavour, it actually tasted pretty good. "What... What does it feel like... to kill someone?" Ra smiled,

"So young, so innocent... Well, I've always enjoyed a good execussion, but I'm a God, it may be different for a mere slave"

"A mere slave, well if I'm so lowly, then why are you talking to me?" Ra's eyes glowed

"Because I wished to know you, so that I know how to punish you for pretending to be a God" 

"I told you, I didn't mean to pretend to be you, I didn't know that that medalion was important"

"Silence! I tire of this conversation. Entertain me"

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" Ra stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and then kissed me, nibbeling on my lower lip slightly until I opened my mouth and then he ravished my mouth. I pushed him away "No, I can't do this, I... can't!" Ra's eyes glowed, he raised his hand above my head, agony spread through my body as his palm started to glow until I lost conciousness...

* * *

**Ra P.O.V**

I watched as my slaves carried this human, this Daniel out of the room, I could feel that my eyes were still glowing with light of a thousand suns, how dare he, a mere human refuse the mighty Ra, no one has ever had the audacity to refuse me what I want, whatever I want. 

Well at least I now I know what I will do once Daniel has killed the other humans from the Tau'ri I will make him my consort, I will get what I want!...


End file.
